


Life & Death- Control

by Erasbr



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Multi, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasbr/pseuds/Erasbr
Summary: Beau Swan never wanted to be a monster, and he did the impossible  don't become one.  This control of himself that he somehow acquired, made him know the vegetarian Vampires, the Cullens, in particular Edythe Cullen.But the Cullens were not the only ones interested in Beau.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edythe Cullen/Beau Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if have errors, english is not my firts Language.

he was 15 at the time he decided to move With his father, so he decided he wanted to live with his father, but he was still in contac with her mother and even visited her a few times. he was the oldest, his sister Bella was still a child when he left.

He was 17 now. 

Beau Swan was not a narcissistic boy, he sat at the popular table because, for some reason, people liked him, he thinks it can't be because of his appearance.

He was thin and not as muscular as some football players, but he had a little muscle and didn't think he was a heartthrob, in fact the word that some girls would describe him would be "Cute" .

He also doesn't think it is because of the way he treats people, he was polite and kind, that's all. nothing to show off or be a part of the sport, he was studious and did not like going to parties or drinking alcohol.  
But it seemed to be something unusual for a boy who was part of the popular table, but at least he wasn't the only one, Alex and he were the Different in the group. Regardless, everyone got along, they were loyal friends and sometimes idiots, but they are good people.

Beau was no fool, he knew when the girls were flirting with him and wanting something more. He dated once, with Mclayla. It didn't work out, but they remained friends, but Mclayla was sometimes a little nosy, as if they were still together ...

Sometimes, Beau went to a party, until there were some kisses, but nothing more.

He had already gone to La pushe to see Jacob and Julies, two two-year-old sons to whom he was attached. He helped Billy take care of them on the weekends.

It was night, he was coming back from la pushe in his truck when the tire blew in the middle of the fork in the road, there were trees around and it was raining.  
He was startled, but quickly turned the car over to the shoulder.

He tried to call someone, but he had no area.  
"the day before school started, it had to be ..." He sighed in annoyance and hit his head slightly in the direction. He then opened the door and left  
In the rain, he stepped forward to see the front tire, saw that there was a sharp piece of wood stuck to the truck's wheel.

He sighed again and then tried to pull the piece of wood, but he couldn't, his hands slipped from the rain and he ended up with a thump on the wet road.

He groaned in pain and then sat down, hissed when he felt a pain in his hands, raised his hands slightly and saw that he had accidentally cut them, there were pieces of wood in some places. "Stupid piece of wood," he grunted and stood up, his hands bleeding.  
"damn it." He shuddered.

He then heard a chuckle behind him and turned quickly, but saw no one, he looked confused for a moment and then shook his head, it must have been his imagination.

There was a crash behind him and a laugh, he went back to the capicape and saw a man with no shirt, pale skin and wearing torn jeans on his knees and blond hair.  
But what caught his attention the most was the tooth where his feet were above the hood of the truck  
"Look who we have here ..." the man licked his lips and then jumped off the truck's hood.

Beau took a step back "who are you?" He asked and tried not to show fear, his heart was beating like crazy.

Then he heard more laughter and briefly looked back and saw a dark-haired man with long hair and a red-haired woman looking at him.

The woman smiled: "This one is Handsome. " she commented.

He heard a growl in front of him and turned his vision to the blonde, who had a fierce expression on his face "Handsome or not, I think this is our snack today".

Beau frowned in confusion and fear, but before he could say anything, he felt a huge pain in his neck from behind and cold hands grabbed his arms almost breaking him and then a cry of pain, a cry of pain that came from him .

Beau was absolutely sure that this would be his death.

But that was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Beau

Death… it didn't come to me that day, they decided to make me one of them… two days of agony that seemed like an eternity were my greatest torment… but this was only the beginning.

Of all the times I felt thirsty, that was the worst of the worst….

"come on darling… just one more sip." I heard Victoria's voice whisper in my ear. I could hear everything, the fast heartbeat and the anguished solutions, The sweat and wheezing of the woman who was being held by James by her hair.

The bodies of three other people on the floor, the blood running from their bodies, was torture. The metallic smell of blood was the only thing my nose was picking up, it was like everything else didn't matter.

All the noise around me seemed to disappear as my eyes watched the woman, the blood pumping through her veins ... her heart beating.

I swallowed "no." I say with disgust at myself.  
I killed, I killed people.… I did it…

The taste of blood was still lingering in my mouth but I longed for more, it was like an addiction that didn't want to stop.

Laurent was the one who interfered "I think that is enough." he said leaning against the side wall.  
We were in an abandoned warehouse.

James laughed and shook his head and said in a malicious tone "no, look at him, he wants more, let him have fun, he's still young." He says but my attention was not on him, I was focusing on myself , in preventing my body from moving, But it was so strong, The desire to feed seemed to want to consume me.

Victoria's hand stroked my shoulder. She brought her face back to my ear "It's just one more ... go ..." She purrs "Beau, do it ..."

I clenched my fists and looked away at Laurent, using all the strength I had to stop myself from moving, I swallowed and regretted it when I tasted blood even more "Please, I don't want to ... no can I .. "Laurent's red eyes studied me for a moment before turning to James.

"Stop playing with the food, James." He smiles  
"Get it over with." I wanted to thank Laurent but I knew it was wrong, because if it wasn't me who fed and killed, it was one of them who did.

James sighed in annoyance and looked at the woman crying "Well, don't worry Beau, let's find more to play with." he says and looks at me with a malicious smile before he sinks his teeth into the woman's neck and covers her mouth to prevent the sound of the scream from coming out too much.

I shivered and looked away, I wanted to stop but if I was sure that if I moved an inch, I would be the one who would be feeding on her, And I didn't want to hurt anyone else today ...

It was surreal how much things had changed in less than a week, from a simple human, to a bloodthirsty vampire.

My father must have already reported me missing, but I had no choice but to leave with James, Laurent and Victoria. They explained to me what I was, what I could do, the laws I had to follow.

How could I feed myself. They said that human blood was necessary for me to stay alive, I didn't want to be alive anymore ...

But it was impossible to kill me, I tried, but nothing seemed to hurt me. I chose to stay with the small group, They were the only ones I knew, the only ones who knew anything about the world I was in now. I was scared, Like a child in need of guidance, scared of being alone and doing something very wrong ... but I have done very wrong things, I have fed on innocent people and it disgusted me ...

I'm a monster.

The best thing was that I stayed away from my human family, I didn't want to hurt them.

I couldn't control myself, James and Victoria just made things even more complicated, they basically forced me to eat, they bit and let the blood run, and let me finish the job. I tried to contain myself, but sometimes it was too much to bear, the smell, the taste, The thirst ... I simply lost total control of myself and there was no one to stop me, to help me contain myself.

It was awful. I was awful.

We moved around constantly. We went to Canada. It was the perfect cold and cloudy place for Monster like us.

I hoped I wouldn't find any humans on the way, because I was still thirsty.


End file.
